The Grim Reaper Loves Prom As Much As The Next Guy
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: Rated T for mild language and possible character death.  What if Blaine's worries after the Sadie Hawkins Dance were well founded. Not a brilliant summary but the stories' better. AU from start of Prom Episode but some events are echoed. Klaine is canon!


Blaine and Kurt sat in Breadstix on their weekly date. Since Kurt had transferred back to McKinley, it had been harder for them to find enough time together and so the weekly date had been established and Blaine was glad. Being at Dalton seemed so lonely now that Kurt had left and Wes and David were constantly commenting on his moping but seeing Kurt every week talk so happily about his time in glee club and all the drama that surrounds it showed Blaine that it had been the right move for him. His boyfriend was happy.

"Give me your hand." Kurt interrupted his thoughts and Blaine immediately stretched his hand out to him. Kurt sighed and looked him deep in the eyes,

"Blaine Warbler, will you go to Junior Prom with me?"

"Prom?" Dalton didn't have a junior prom and so Blaine had naively forgotten that McKinley would probably have one and that Kurt would probably want to go.

"It will be the social event of the season! You don't wanna go to prom with me?" Crap! This was not going well.

"No, no of course...of course... of course I wanna go with you, it's just, ahh, prom..." Blaine had bottled up the memories of his old school for so long, not even Wes and David knew the full extent of he had gone through. He preached courage but a younger Blaine had never shown any always avoiding confrontation and hiding behind dumpsters when his bullies walked by, the guys that had been his best friends before he came out. How could he explain all that to Kurt without seeming cowardly, useless?

"What about prom, Blaine?" _Well, her's goes nothing..._

"At my old school there was a Sadie Hawkins dance and I had just come out so I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up... these three guys...emm... beat the living crap out of us."

Kurt stared at him wide-eyed throughout his speech and Blaine felt like he was being scrutinised but he'd left out most of the details; like how he had gotten two broken ribs and a gash in his side from the attack, how his friend, Gavin, had gotten a severe concussion and was lucky he wasn't brain dead, how the two boys had been found by Gavin's Dad in a pool of blood and been stuck in hospital for over two weeks and how Gavin had never talked to him again. His last friend turned his back and ran from everything, off to Europe and Blaine soon found Dalton and followed in his footsteps.

"I...I'm so sorry." Kurt breathed wispily looking taken aback, shocked and worried.

"I'm out and I'm proud and all that but this is...is just a little bit of a sore spot..." Blaine as usual tried to downplay the event trying to seem strong for Kurt, masking the pain the unleashed memory brought him.

"This is perfect, you couldn't face up to the bullies at your school so you can do it at mine...we can do it together." Blaine smiled at him, in theory it sounded perfect but what if Kurt got hurt, this was Ohio for god's sake.

"But I have to say Blaine, that if it makes you feel uncomfortable at all, then we'll just forget about prom. We'll go to a movie instead." _No,_ he had to face up to his demons, Kurt deserved a normal high school experience and Blaine could show everyone once and for all he didn't care what they thought.

"I am crazy about you." It was true, and rather obvious as the Warblers often teased but Kurt looked so pleased by this that Blaine couldn't help but feel that Kurt thought this all too good to be true.

"So, I'll take that as a yes." Kurt looked at him hopefully...

"Yes." Kurt squealed and jumped about like an excited five-year-old. Yes, his boyfriend was adorable...

"Yes, you and I are going to the prom." His boyfriend was overjoyed but Blaine was still worried. He was always worried when it came to Kurt's safety...

* * *

><p><strong>2.39am Saturday<strong>

**From: Kurt**

_I am so excited! Thank you, thank you, _

_Thank you for agreeing to come to prom._

_Meeting with the girls tomorrow to _

_Discuss Prom outfits, can't wait to tell them_

_I'm going. : D love you x_

_Kurt_

* * *

><p><strong>2.40am Saturday<strong>

**To: Kurt**

_Brilliant babe but you see how it's like half _

_Two in the morning, us mere mortals need _

_Sleep! So I'll text you in the morning. _

_Love you, Sweet Dreams x_

_B_

* * *

><p><strong>2.41am Saturday<strong>

**From: Kurt**

_Mere Mortals? I can tell you in my hyper, Red Bull _

_And Lady Gaga induced state, that you Blaine _

_Anderson are anything but mortal ;) _

_My dreams are always sweet when they _

_Are about you: D Night, Night xx_

_Kurt_

* * *

><p>The next few days were littered with texts from Kurt, excited for prom and begging for details on his outfit, advice on colour schemes and lots of x's. Kurt it seemed couldn't be more content but Blaine was internally freaking out, well not so much internally seeing as Wes and David noticed and they are by no means the most observant;<p>

"...And then David was like, 'I remember doing the Time Warp...' in the middle of the mall..." Wes ranted about their most recent adventure before being swiftly interrupted by David,

"...And Wes hit me over the head and tried to cover my mouth but then I... Blaine? Blaine!"

Blaine was chewing on his bottom lip and staring out the window of the Warblers practise room, the boys' chatter being a distance noise while his mind wandered over all the worst case scenarios that could possibly take place at the prom.

David poked his nose and he jolted back to reality and jerked back,

"What the Hell!" He practically shouted at David.

"We've been calling your name for ten minutes, man." Wes explained, stepping in front of David to protect him from Blaine.

Blaine glared them for another minute before turning back to the window and his thoughts. Wes and David glanced at each other and nodded before grabbing one of Blaine's arms each and dragging him over to the couch.

"Get off, Guys! What are you doing? Let me go!" Blaine struggled desperately wanting to get free, to text Kurt, to check he was ok.

"What is wrong with you?" Wes asked softly. Blaine ignored him and looked at the ground wishing it would just swallow him whole.

"Did Kurt break up with you?" Blaine shook his head.

"Did your Dad get out of jail?" Blaine shook his head again, no that bastard was locked up forever.

"Is it Susan's Birthday?" Blaine shook his head more vigorously this time, a tear rolling down his cheek at the memory of his sister, she was only five when she died, all because she escaped his arms and ran to protect their mother from their very drunk and high father.

David spotted the tear and sat down beside the boy, throwing an arm loosely around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, man. We shouldn't have brought her up but we are really worried about you this week. Ever since you went out with Kurt last week, you've been acting odd."

Blaine wiped his eyes but didn't shrug off David's arm.

"It's prom. Kurt wants to go but I'm so worried something is going to happen, that he is going to get hurt..." Wes sat down slowly on the other side of him slowly, contemplating what the boy had said.

"You're going with him, right?" Blaine nodded and looked up at the boy curious.

"...And Finn, Puck and the other glee guys are going be there?" Blaine nodded again.

"Coach Sylvester?"

"Yeah, she'll be there too." Wes smiled at him, trying to look reassuring.

"Well then, all of those people love Kurt and therefore by extension, you. They'll look after you two, make sure you are safe." Blaine smiled at him, slightly reassured but the feeling didn't last long.

* * *

><p>A kilt! Kurt wanted to wear a kilt to prom! Yes, it was gorgeous and very him and it made his butt look... but a kilt; was he trying to draw attention to them!<p>

Blaine didn't dare say too much to him. He had much effort into making it and he looked so proud. He'd leave that to Burt but suddenly his mind was swimming with worry again, maybe the jocks would tolerate them being there but drawing so much attention to themselves was dangerous.

He lay in bed that night fully awake worrying, he'd reassured Kurt that yes, he still wanted to go to prom with him but of course he couldn't let him go alone in the kilt that would be even worse. The jocks didn't care about Blaine, he didn't matter to them. He was safe. It was Kurt who he spent the whole night worrying about. ..

* * *

><p>The night of prom arrived a lot sooner than Blaine would have liked and he was trembling from the moment he left his house, through all the photos at Kurt's house until he pulled up the car in McKinley's car part and walked into the gym where the two boys were immediately greeted by most of New Directions. Rachel had flung her arms around them; gushing about how cute they looked together while Mercedes tried to tug her away so she could get to Kurt. But damn, that girl had a vice-like grip, eventually Jesse managed to persuade her to dance and they walked away Finn glaring after them.<p>

Pretty soon, Blaine was absorbed by the prom vibe, dancing like crazed man with Kurt to all the fast songs and yelling out the lyrics to 'Friday' at the top of his lungs embarrassing Kurt and slow dancing happily to Rachel's rendition of 'Jar of Hearts'. The only bit of drama was during Blaine's own song when a fight broke out between Jesse and Finn and they got thrown out but not even this loss of security worried Blaine, he was in love and no was bothering them. The night was perfect.

Lauren Zizes got Prom Queen and Karofsky got Prom King and they applauded enthusiastically only feeling slightly sorry for Quinn, she had it coming the way she'd been treating people to get the crown and there was always next year. Soon, it was Kurt's turn to sing and Blaine gave a kiss on the cheek before going to sit down until the end of his song. About halfway through the song, he began to realise how warm it was in the gym and he couldn't see anyone he knew, quickly becoming claustrophobia glancing around for a glimpse of anyone that could calm his nerves, not even Kurt was looking his way. All his fears returned as he stumbled out of the room and out the front doors for some fresh air.

The cold hit him, cooling his face and settling his nerves. He breathed deeply to avoid a panic attack, and sat down on a bench, his head between his knees.

_Kurt's fine. He's on stage singing, having a great time and Blaine just needs to calm down._

He repeated that thought to himself as a mantra, taking deep breaths, his eyes shut tight until a shout interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Homo!" It was one of Karofsky's friends. What was his name? Oh yes, Azimio.

Slowly he lifted his head from his knees to see a group of the footballer players minus Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike, Sam and surprisingly Karofsky, gathered around him.

"Why'd you come here? Hey, fairy! We didn't want you her spreading your fairy dust!" Blaine sighed and stood to go back inside and find Puck or someone. Someone safe.

"Don't ignore me!" Suddenly he was up against a wall, a beefy arm around his neck. He began to panic again glancing around for someone to help him. A young couple walked past, giving them no more than a glance as Blaine shouted for help. His eyes widened as he realised there was no one here to help him. Everyone who would was inside.

Azimio kept him up against the wall, whilst another guy grabbed his wrists and another through a pillowcase over his head, before he was marched off. Blaine was hyperventilating now, he needed Kurt. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He couldn't ruin Prom for Kurt.

Within minutes the pillowcase had been ripped from his head again and his hands were tied tightly behind him. He found himself in the middle of the football pitch standing in the same spot where he's seen New Directions and these very same footballer players perform only months before. He was shoved roughly to the ground.

Azimio was talking again glaring down at him with eyes full of venom.

"My dad always says we have to rid the world of vermin if we want peace." Normally Blaine would have snorted with derision at the irony in this statement but now in was frozen in fear lying in there in the cold Ohio air knowing there was no escape.

"We can't touch Hummel, since Karofsky started that stupid club but you are fair game. It's probably the easiest way to hurt Hummel anyway, to hurt you." _ At least Kurt was safe but Blaine was beginning to believe he wasn't getting out of this alive._

The first kick landed on his side as Azimio finished speaking drilling his message in. Many more followed each harder than the previous. Then there were punches, stamping, kicking, shoving as all the guys started on him. The pain gradually became too much to bear and Blaine rolled over on his side, eyes tightly shut and brought his knees up to his chin to protect his ribs and stop his lungs being punctured. The beating carried on for another ten minutes or so, the only sound being the grunting of the boys as they struggled to kick harder each time. Blaine bit his lip to stop any sound escaping; he did not want to give them the satisfaction.

The kicks stop for a minute and Blaine sighed, praying it was over. He was wrong.

"No, Azimio that's too far." A voice broke out.

"What, Johnston? Too chicken." Azimio scoffed.

"No. You can't do that! You'll kill him!" The boy yelled obviously scared.

"That was always the intention," There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone present and Blaine let a single tear run down his cheek as he opened his eyes. "Anyone who doesn't like it can leave now." Blaine saw a boy, probably Johnston, take off at a run after these words and hoped he'd get help and quick but doubting anyone could come in time.

He turned to look at Azimio who holding a baseball bat over his shoulder grinning evilly down at the boy. Blaine closed his eyes and thought of all his loved ones;

_His mom, losing her second child. Wes and David who had taken him under their wing after he transferred. His Grandparents, his cousins, Stephen; his half-brother. Kurt, who'd blame himself for this, who'd be traumatised._

Blaine wasn't a fool he knew this would hurt them more than him. He'd be in another world, a better world were Susan was waiting for him. A world without hate but his family and friends would be stuck here grieving him, living in danger. His last thought was of Kurt and the time he first kissed him before Regional's; the best day of his life. Then pain erupted in his skull for a moment before he was overcome by a bright white light and a feeling of contentment.

* * *

><p>Kurt was searching the gym desperately for Blaine but the older boy was nowhere to be found, none of the other glee kids had seen him and he wasn't dancing. He spotted Karofsky and Santana dancing in a corner and practically ran to them; they were the only people he hadn't asked about Blaine.<p>

"Santana!" He yelled and she turned to look at him, startled.

"Have either of you seen Blaine?" He asked out of breath from his frantic searching.

"No, what's happened? What's wrong?" Santana asked.

Kurt was now very worried, where could he have gone. He didn't know anyone else and he had texted Finn he wasn't with him.

"He's been missing since I sang my song. I can't find him anywhere and nobody's seen him!" Santana gathered him in her arms as he let out a chocked sob, scared for his boyfriend. He was surprised by the action but comforted at the same time.

Karofsky was glancing about the room, searching for something.

"How long ago was your song?" He asked making both glee kids jump.

"About half an hour." Kurt whispered.

"Shit!" Karofsky cursed, looking anywhere but at Kurt, "I haven't seen Azimio or any of the guys since then!" Kurt began crying then, so Santana tried to calm him, the other glee kids must have seen them because within seconds they were in the centre of a circle of confused people trying to find out what was going on, yelling over each other and arguing.

"Karofsky!" One of the guys from the football team, Johnston, Kurt thought his name was, came running up to them, completely out of breath.

"Hummel's...Boyfriend...Football field...Azimio's...got...a...bat...says he's going to kill...him." Everyone gasped and began to run out of the school, Kurt leading the procession tears running wildly down his face, muttering under his breath,

"No, no, no, not Blaine, They can't take Blaine." They arrived at the football field running out onto the grass, glancing frantically around.

All was silent, there were no sounds of running footsteps (the attackers were long gone) and they began to believe they'd been tricked, Kurt letting out a sigh of relief before Rachel let out a chocked gasp and pointed to the centre of the field.

"Oh my God!" She began running towards the point, Kurt quickly following her and the others including Karofsky dashing after them.

There was Blaine lying in the centre of the field, his knees still up by this chin but not as rigidly as before, eyes closed but not scrunched up tightly anymore and his hair was slick but not with gel instead his mop of curly hair was covered in thick, scarlet blood. His clothes were rumpled and there were bruises all over his face.

Kurt dropped to his knees beside him, everyone was crying now.

"Blaine..." He whispered softly. "Blaine!" He yelled after gaining no response, shaking the boy in front of him.

"Kurt..." Mercedes whispered gathering him into her arms but he wrenched himself out of them again leaning down to kiss Blaine.

"Please baby, please wake up, please, oh god, please."

There was the sound of running footsteps and suddenly Coach Sylvester and Mr Schuester were there swearing under their breath and Sue dialled 911. Mr Schuester turned Blaine onto his back and Kurt knew then.

Blaine didn't even flinch, didn't move a muscle... He knew before Mr Schuester even checked for a pulse.

Blaine was dead.

* * *

><p>A few days later, saw Kurt at the funeral of his boyfriend, flanked by a sobbing Wes and David. Tears running freely down his own face. How could he let this happen?<p>

Blaine hadn't even wanted to go.

It was all Kurt's fault. They were supposed to grow old together, have children, get married, escape this homophobic town but it never happened.

He glanced over to Blaine's traumatised mother, whose face was buried in her husband's shoulder. Blaine's step-father. Kurt had never known until now why Blaine had a stepfather, he had only just learnt of Blaine's younger sister who'd been shot by his father, when Blaine was nine. How could he not know that?

He hoped she was looking after him wherever they were, he hoped Blaine would wait for him.

He had locked himself in his room for the past few days, ignoring any attempts by Burt, Carole and Finn to get him to eat and contemplated suicide but he knew Blaine would never forgive him for that choice and knew he had to live his life to the full, and hope Blaine was watching and living life through him but he promised he would never move on.

He knew now, that Blaine was his soul mate.

He stuck to that promise too. In the future, he'd adopt children but he'd always refer to them as his and Blaine's children. He'd tell them about their father and how brave he was... about his boyfriend and when they got old enough, he'd tell them about how he used the violent murder of Blaine Anderson as a front for his gay rights campaign and how that was the event that Kurt used to fuel his campaign for equality, gay marriage, and to help get criminals of hate crimes sent down and their victims therapy. He would set up groups to help people move on and gain closure after their attack. How he never forgot their father and his message of courage.

When their children grow up, they'll tell their children about the greatest love story ever told and how Kurt's last words on his deathbed at 84 where,

"Now, we can be together again. No more waiting Blaine."

One of their many grandchildren will write a screenplay about his grandparents, which will be made into a movie and their lives will be forever documented for the world to see.

_No, sitting at that funeral at sixteen, Kurt didn't know any of this. He only knew he'd never forget the curly haired singer, his pink ray-bans and his bravery. _

**Hey Guys, thank you for reading this fic. I love Kurt and Blaine and I'm almost crying writing it so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review...**

**Thank you, FairytaleBeliever123**


End file.
